Supporting and Minor Characters (Stalker Case)
The following are a list of both supporting and minor characters from The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart, and lists their roles in both the novel and Kumar's Musicale Production. Supporting Characters Louie Karver Louie is a supporting character in The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart and a resident at Kumar's Therapeutic Boarding School. He works the music with Savannah in Kumar's Musicale Production, and is seen to flirt with her (which usually ends with him being turned down). He is a fan of action movies and is shown to cheer quite loudly during especially heated scenes. He, along with Nate, arm themselves and head out to help Maxwell when he is fighting Darius. * The name "Louie" is a diminutive of Louis, which is the French form of Ludovicus, the latinized form of Ludwig. * Actor of choice to play Louie: Logan Thompson. Harry Yates Harry is a supporting character in The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart and a resident at Kumar's. He is a "Bibliomaniac", in Savannah's words, and compulsively hoards books. He is the tallest person at Kumar's, and has a very intimidating appearance; despite this, he is very soft-spoken. He enlists the help of Mackenzie to help hide his collection from Morris. He is revealed to have a crush on Patience, though he doesn't pursue it. He helps move the props during Kumar's Musicale Production. * The name "Harry" is the Medieval English form of Henry, while the surname "Yates" is from Old English geat meaning "gate", a name for a gatekeeper or someone who lived near a gate. * Actor of choice to play Harry: Daniel Kaluuyahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daniel_Kaluuya. Savannah Norse Savannah is a supporting character in The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart and a resident at Kumar's. She suffers from anger issues, which mainly manifest in the form of yelling curse words. She becomes friends with Max over their shared love for horror films, and is supportive of her and her plight. She is described as very attractive with wavy auburn hair and caramel-colored eyes. She helps move props during Kumar's Musicale Production. On Halloween, she dresses as Dragon Slayer. * The name "Savannah" is from the English word for the large grassy plain, ultimately deriving from the Taino (Native American) word zabana, which the surname Norse comes from the Norwegian language. * Actress of choice to play Savannah: Debby Ryanhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan. Cecelia Lane Cecelia is a supporting character in The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart and a resident at Kumar's. She works as the stage manager during Kumar's Musicale Production, though she doesn't do much of the work that comes with such a job. She is usually seen reading, and likes to keep to herself. Though she speaks politely to most people, she can come off as somewhat arrogant. * The name "Cecelia" is a variant of Cecilia, which is a Latinate feminine form of the Roman family Caecilius, which is derived from Latin caesus "blind". The surname "Lane" originally designated one who lived by a lane, a narrow way between fences or hedges, later used of any narrow pathway, including one between houses in a town. * Actress of choice to play Cecelia: Cressida Bonashttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cressida_Bonas. Samantha Oake Samantha (or simply Sam) is a supporting character in The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart and a resident of Kumar's. She is described as having a small, lithe frame and looking somewhat like a rocker. She likes to work out with Amber as a means of coping with her depression. She is soft-spoken and somewhat shy around new people. She helps move props in Kumar's Musicale Production. On Halloween, she dresses as a female Rambohttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rambo_(film_series). * The name "Samantha" is perhaps intended to be a feminine form of Samuel, using the name suffix antha (possibly inspired by Greek ανθος ''(anthos) ''"flower"). * Actress of choice to play Sam: Grace Phippshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grace_Phipps. Hillary Sanderson Hillary is a supporting character in The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart and a resident of Kumar's. She is a young woman of relatively short stature and blonde hair. She likes to make mischief (mostly by taking down the sign that warns people from climbing up to the catwalk), and loves to partake in Izzy's Titaness Sleepovers. She helps move the props in Kumar's Musicale Production. On Halloween, she dresses as Chariot. * The name "Hillary" is a variant of Hilary, the Medieval English form of Hilarius and Hilaria, the Roman name which was derived from Latin hilaris meaning "cheerful". The surname "Sanderson" means "son of Alexander". * Actress of choice to play Hillary: Peyton Listhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peyton_List_(actress,_born_1998). Tommy Harrison Tommy is a supporting character in The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart and the chef of Kumar's. He is a flirt and can usually be seen flirting with the girls (though he tends to back off when it comes to Max after it becomes apparent that his flirting scares her). He's usually seen reading a cook book and is supportive of the Kumar's students. He manages the snack bar during Kumar's Musicale Production and works in a booth serving burgers during the Halloween Carnival. * The name "Tommy" is the diminutive of Thomas, which is the Greek form of the Aramaic name תָּאוֹמָא ''(Ta'oma'), which meant ''"twin". The surname "Harrison" means "son of Harry". * Actor of choice to play Tommy: Leigh Whannellhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leigh_Whannell. Maxwell Oxford Maxwell is a supporting character in The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart and a resident of Kumar's. He suffers from anger issues, and can lose his temper very easily. This causes a majority of the students to either avoid him or be careful when talking to him (since he's been shown to get violent). He is the only student who seems to dislike Max and is unsympathetic of her plight (this is due to her presence at the school causing Darius to attack). He helps move the props during Kumar's Musicale Production. On Halloween, he dresses as Wild Bill from The Green Mile''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Green_Mile_(film). * The name "Maxwell" is from a Scottish surname meaning "Mack's stream", from the name Mack, a short form of the Scandinavian name Magnus, combined with Old English wella "stream", while the surname Oxford comes from the city of Oxford, named in Old English ox(e)na (genitive form of oxa 'ox') + ford 'ford'. * Actor of choice to play Maxwell: Devon Bostickhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Devon_Bostick. Karter Irvine Karter is a supporting character in ''The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart and a resident of Kumar's. He is a feminist with Aspergers who is seen ranting about social issues. He acts in a brotherly manner toward Max, and is sympathetic of her plight. He is the one who defends her from Darius upon the latter finding her at the school. He helps move props during Kumar's Musicale Production. On Halloween, he dresses as a cop. * The name "Karter" is the Breton form of Carter, which is an occupational name for a person who operated a cart to transport goods, from Norman French caretier. The surname "Irvine" is a variant of Irving. * Actor of choice to play Karter: Alex Braunstein Margie Kennedy Margie is a supporting character in The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart and a resident of Kumar's. She is a tomboy struggling with OCD. Despite this, she seems to make time whenever Izzy has a Titaness Sleepover. She is tasked with setting down marking tape on the stage to map the movement of the visuals for Kumar's Musicale Production. She videotapes the production in the light-and-sound booth. On Halloween, she dresses as Strengthhttp://blackrockshooter.wikia.com/wiki/Strength. * The name "Margie" is a diminutive of Margaret, which is derived from Latin Margarita, which was from Greek μαργαριτης ''(margarites) meaning ''"pearl". The surname "Kennedy" is from the Irish name Ó Cinnéidigh ''meaning "descendant of Cennétig". * Actress of choice to play Margie: Abigail Breslinhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abigail_Breslin or Natalia Dyerhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natalia_Dyer. Patience Parker Patience is a supporting character in 'The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart' and a resident of Kumar's. She is usually seen on her phone, texting her parents. She appears to be good friends with Felix, as they are often seen sitting next to each other. It's hinted at that she may have a crush on Karter, though it's never revealed if this is true or not. She helps with moving the props in Kumar's Musicale Production. On Halloween, she dresses as The Bride from 'Kill Bill. * The name "Patience" is from the English word patience, ultimately from Latin patientia, a derivative of pati "to suffer". The surname "Parker" means "keeper of the park" in Middle English. * Actress of choice to play Patience: Daveigh Chasehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daveigh_Chase. Millie Tate Millie is a supporting character in ''The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart'' and a resident of Kumar's. She suffers from Erotomania and Histronic Personality Disorder, which causes her to become clingy and somewhat overtly-sexual to people (mainly those whom she has a crush on). She develops an interest in Max, which causes the latter to be disturbed by her (as it reminds her of Darius). Despite this, Izzy sees her as a good friend, though she will scold Millie if her antics go too far. She helps with props in Kumar's Musicale Production. On Halloween, she dresses as Dead Masterhttp://blackrockshooter.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Master. * The name "Millie" is a diminutive if '''Millicent, which is from the Germanic name Amalasuintha, composed of the elements amal "work, labour", and swinth "strong". The surname "Tate" is derived from the Old English given name Tata. * Actress of choice to play Millie: Jessica Lucashttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jessica_Lucas. Garrett Thomason Garrett (of the Undead) is a supporting character in The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart and a resident of Kumar's. He suffers from Cotard's Delusion, to which he believes he is already dead. Because of this, he doesn't bathe and is a generally filthy man. He is usually seen outside, looking up at the sky. During the Musicale Production, he collects tickets. * The name "Garrett" is from an English surname which was derived from the given name Gerald or Gerard: the former being a Germanic name meaning "the rule of the spear", from the elements ger meaning "spear" and wald meaning "rule"; the latter is from the Germanic element ger meaning "spear" and hard meaning "brave, hardy". * Actor of choice to play Garrett: Russell Posner. Felix King Felix is a supporting character in The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart and a resident of Kumar's. He usually spends time by himself, but will spend time with the other students if their presence coincides with his routine (an example would be when he talks with Chris). He helps with the props during Kumar's Musicale Production. * The name "Felix" is from a Roman cognomen meaning "lucky, successful" in Latin. * Actor of choice to play Felix: Owen Teaguehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Owen_Teague. Amber Oliva Amber is a supporting character in The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart and a therapeutic trainer at Kumar's. She helps train the students in therapeutic exercise as a way of coping with any problems they may be having. She, like Karter, is a feminist, and is strongly against male patriarchy and rape culture. She gives Max a pep-talk when the latter is feeling down about Darius threatening the students to get to her. She helps with the props during Kumar's Musical Production. On Halloween, she dresses as Wonder Womanhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wonder_Woman. * The name "Amber" is from the English word amber that denotes either the gemstone, which is formed by fossil resin, or the orange-yellow color. * Actress of choice to play Amber: Frankie Adamshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frankie_Adams. Cynthia Neil Cynthia is a supporting character in The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart and a resident of Kumar's. She is usually seen playing Five Nights at Freddy's''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy%27s on her computer. She has a crush on Chris, which seems to be requited. She doesn't talk much, with Chris being the main person she talks to. She works with Chris up in the light-and-sound booth. * The name "Cynthia" is the Latinized form of Greek ''Κυνθια ''(Kynthia) which means "woman from Kynthos". The surname "Neil" is derived from the given name '''Neil', which comes from the Gaelic Niall, which is of disputed origin, possibly meaning "champion" or "cloud". * Actress of choice to play Cynthia: Niamh Wilsonhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Niamh_Wilson. Minor Characters Martina Genaro Martina is a minor character in The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart and a performer in Kumar's Musicale Production. She performs Opportunity from the 2014 film adaptation of ANNIE''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_(2014_film). * The name "Martina" is the feminine form of ''Martinus. Maria Mendez Maria is a minor character in The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart and a performer in Kumar's Musicale Production. She performs Colors of the Wind from POCAHONTAS''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pocahontas_(1995_film) on her hurdy-gurdy. * The name "Maria" is the Latin form of Greek ''Μαρια, from Hebrew מִרְיָם ''(Mary).'' Laura Gozar Laura is a minor character in The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart and a performer in Kumar's Musicale Production. She performs I See the Light from TANGLED''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tangled with Nate. * The name "Laura" is the feminine form of the Late Latin ''Laurus, which meant "Laurel". Mikayla Dawson Mikayla is a minor character in The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart and a performer in Kumar's Musicale Production. She performs Tomorrow from ANNIE''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_(musical). On Halloween, she dresses as Glinda the Good Witchhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glinda_the_Good_Witch. While trick r' treating, she happens upon Darius kidnapping Max, as well as Chris' unconscious body, to which she calls the police over the latter. * The name "Mikayla" is a variant of Michaela, which is the feminine form of Michael (which happens to be Mikayla's birth name). The surname "Dawson" means "son of Daw". Scarlett Martins Scarlett is a minor character in 'The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart' and a performer in Kumar's Musicale Production. She is Sarah's sister, and is very similar in appearance to her. She performs ''These Palace Walls from the Broadway version of ALADDIN''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aladdin_(2011_musical). On Halloween, she dresses as Wendyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wendy_Darling from ''PETER PAN''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Pan_(1953_film). * The name "Scarlett" is from a surname which denoted a person who sold or made clothes made of scarlet (a kind of cloth, ultimately derived from Persian ''سقرلاط ''(saghrilat)). Ms. Martins Ms. Martins is a minor character from 'The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart' and the mother of Scarlett and Sarah Martins. She is emotionally abusive and seems to have an obsession with making her daughters "perfect". She has no qualms with embarrassing Sarah and makes Scarlett speak in a professional manner that exceeds her age. The Burly Man The Burly Man is a minor character in 'The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart. He spots Max after she manages to escape Darius near the beginning of the book and unintentionally frightens her when he attempts to help her. He is the one who gives Max's description to Morris after the former hides in the auditorium. Birthday Boy Birthday Boy is a minor character in ''The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart''. Max and Greta perform at his FROZEN-themed birthday party in the epilogue. He is described as being dressed in an Elsahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elsa_(Disney) dress. Mr. Perkins Mr. Perkins is a minor character in ''The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart''. He is Max and Greta's boss after they move to New York to pursue their dream. Although he seems to be the cold boss-type, he seems to care for their well-being, shown when he asks Max about her scars. * The surname "Perkins" means "son of Perkin", a medieval diminutive of '''Peter. Max's Parents Max's parents are minor characters in The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart. After Darius manipulates the crime scene in his favor and tricks the police, Max's father believes his story while her mother remains uncertain. They are later killed by Darius by having their throats slit. Gallery Screenshot (1).png Hillary and Sarah as Chariot and BRS (2).jpg Laura Gozar at 12 years old.jpg Opportunity and Tomorrow.jpg Hillary Sanderson.jpg Savannah and Millie as Dragon Slayer and Dead Master.jpg Trivia * Mr. Perkins gets his surname from actor Anthony Perkinshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthony_Perkins, best known for portraying Norman Bateshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norman_Bates in ''Psychohttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psycho_(1960_film). * In a short story written by the author (which focuses on Scarlett and Izzy's cousin Haley), it is shown that Ms. Martins wants to turn her daughters into "perfect people". ** It's likely that, once Sarah was enrolled in Kumar's, Ms. Martins turned her attention to Scarlett. * On Halloween, Patience dresses as The Bridehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bride_(Kill_Bill) from 'Kill Billhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kill_Bill:_Volume_1, hinting that it might be her favorite film. * Savannah may not have in interest in relationships, as she rejects any guy who flirts with her. * Mikayla is, in fact, physically a boy who self-identifies as female (her birth name being Michael Dawson). ** Though she is referred to only as Mikayla by the rest of the characters, it's possible they are not aware of her identity. * Hillary's teasing nickname, Hilly, comes from the antagonist of ''The Help''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Help_(film), Hilly Holbrook. * The following's costumes, which aren't named in the book, are: ** Louie is dressed as Tony Starkhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man from ''Iron Man''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man_(2008_film), wearing a suit with an Iron Man gauntlet on his right hand. ** Karter is dressed as a police man. ** Harry is dressed as Randall Flagghttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Randall_Flagg from ''The Stand''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Stand. ** Cecelia is dressed as Alicehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_(Alice%27s_Adventures_in_Wonderland)#Tim_Burton_film from ''Alice in Wonderland''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_in_Wonderland_(2010_film). ** Tommy isn't in costume. ** Garrett is dressed as a zombie (meaning he smeared himself with fake blood). ** Cynthia is dressed as Mariohttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario from ''Super Mario Bros''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Mario_Bros.. ** Felix is dressed as Sir Thomas Sharpe from ''Crimson Peak'''''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crimson_Peak (he put the outfit together with spare costumes from the auditorium's basement). * Savannah's favorite horror film is The Texas Chainsaw Massacrehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Texas_Chain_Saw_Massacre. ** Referencing this, she shares her birthday with Gunner Hansenhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gunnar_Hansen, the actor who portrayed Leatherfacehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leatherface. * Birthday Boy was originally a girl in early ideas, but was changed to a boy due to the author seeing many posts about little boys dressing as Disney Princesses at Disney-themed birthdays. * Savannah was originally going to have a crush on Louie while he mostly didn't notice. This was changed to Louie having a shallow crush on her while she isn't interested. * References Category:Characters